The existing OFDM (orthogonal frequency division multiplexing) scheme strongly requires restriction put on time-frequency synchronization. Yet, New Waveform that is one of core technologies of the 5G communication is being developed to supplement weak points of the existing OFDM scheme and accommodate more various services by moderating such restrictions.
The new waveform technique considered as the core technique of the next generation 5G system innovatively lowers OOBE (out-of-bound emission) in comparison with OFDM, whereby utilization of a fragmented spectrum in a frequency exhausted state and a performance gain for time asynchronization can be expected.